


Eleven, before Jane

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Nobody normal ever accomplished anything meaningful in this world."-- Stranger ThingsA portrait of Eleven, from the sketchbook.
Series: Artwork [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Eleven, before Jane

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted for day 30 of inktober 2018

**Eleven, before Jane**

****


End file.
